


斷髮

by Caesitas



Category: Shinsengumi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: Takeda Kanryūsai/Hijikata Toshizo
Kudos: 1





	斷髮

一

竹田廣下葬時，為數不多的陪葬品中，除了幾卷親作的書畫和筆記，還有一綹沾滿血污的斷髮。一些與他相熟的人說，這男人直到壽終正寢，都把這綹頭髮帶在身上，當真是一件怪事。

關於這綹斷髮的存在，竹田廣生前倒是從未避人耳目。他在洗浴前整理衣物時，常常將它隨意放在衣筐中，哪怕被好奇的人看見也不會刻意遮掩。久而久之，旁人見他態度坦蕩，便忍不住詢問起頭髮的來歷來。有人說，這頭髮看樣子也是幾十年前的東西了，那時候四處不太平，兵荒馬亂，傳聞有些吃不起飯的流民，專拔死人的頭髮做成假髮來賣，賺些果腹的錢。也有人說，過去的武士有個習俗，他們在戰場殺了人，會割下頭顱去家主面前論功行賞，而若殺得太多，提著十數首級行動不便，也常以髮代首。言畢幾人紛紛感歎，噯，說來都還是不遠的事，怎麼好像軼聞奇談一樣了？而後他們又議論起竹田的品貌來，簡而言之，便是覺得他既不像難民宵小，也不像什麼驍勇的戰將，哪怕所見非實，他年輕時確曾做過那等駭人聽聞的事，也沒道理後半生都隨身帶著這髒污的紀念物，幾乎與之片刻不離。

對於這些猜測，竹田廣都不置可否，非但不談頭髮的來歷，也從未提及自己為何始終不曾清洗它。有時他想到此處，還會隱隱感到慶幸：正因為那些固著的穢跡，頭髮這麼曖昧的物件，卻未曾有人往風流韻事的方向想。後來某一次，房東家的兒子與他閒聊時，無意間又提及此事，而他剛巧生出一點回顧往事的閒情逸致，便隨口答道：“其實那是仇人的東西。”

“仇人？”

“許多年前，差點要了我一命。”

“是怎樣的人呢？”

“是個陰損之輩。”

竹田說完，突然令人不明所以地笑了笑，而後便沉默不語了。年輕人見竹田不再說話，暗自思忖起來：按如此說法，倒是一切都有了合理的解釋。竹田雖風度儒雅，身上卻也有些陳年傷疤，其中一道極深的恰是刺在胸口，足可致命。以往問他時，他只說是少時在出雲故里，與闖入家門的盜賊搏鬥時所傷，現在想來，也許這正是那位仇人的手筆也未可知。而這染血的頭髮，很可能便是在雙方廝殺時拿劍削下的。竹田始終將其保存如初，想必是要時刻提醒自己不能忘記報仇雪恨罷。只是如今的竹田，已是個年逾六旬、兩鬢斑白的老人，這頭髮還在，便意味著仇還未報，年輕人這樣想著，不由感到深切地憐憫起他了。

他卻不知道，竹田有一事未講：其實這位所謂的仇人，已經死了快三十年了。而且雖說手腕陰損，卻也風姿綺麗，以致竹田竟為色相所迷，與之有過兩夜的露水情緣。那是江戶末年發生在京都的事，而當時認識竹田的人，都認為他自慶應三年起便是一個死人了——畢竟這位想要他命的人物，若認準了哪個眼中釘，向來是算無遺策，趕盡殺絕，不會留一口活氣。竹田本該在三十八歲時便沉尸鴨川水中，他僥倖逃得一命、又改名換姓在此隱居的事，這世界上從來沒有第二個人知曉。

他現在使用的單名廣字，是兒時父母所取的本名。他對這個平淡無奇的字十分滿意，畢竟正因其乏善可陳，反而不會招致他人耳目。這與他年輕時在京都用過的另一個極為漂亮的名字是截然不同的。

那時他被人喚作武田觀柳齋。

二

武田觀柳齋剛任新選組五番隊隊長時，其銳氣鋒芒，若是讓近年才結識他的人知道了，恐怕會感到極為驚訝。也許因為那正是新選組如日中天的時候，京都上下聞其名號，無不聞風喪膽；而武田也剛巧處於急切求取功名的年齡，對自己的種種野心從不掩飾。他與同僚相處，一言不合，便針鋒相對；即使面對著土方歲三這位實權在手、殺人無數、并終究幾近取他性命的人物，武田雖表面恭敬，也曾忍不住暗諷：“希望閣下不要只重用同鄉之交。”土方聽後，僅是一如既往面色冷淡地抿緊嘴唇，不置一詞。

筆者寫這件事，是想說明在最初幾年，武田對男色的興趣雖不是秘密，但若讓他對那位頗以姿容著稱的上級有什麼逾矩想法，倒也是完全不可能的。剛被擢為副長助勤時，土方給他留下的印象，只消一言即可蔽之：性情刻薄，戒備過甚，難以籠絡。於是在短暫的接觸後，武田很快便放棄博其賞識，并察覺到局長近藤勇才是個更易爭取的靠山。後來他用少時習得的甲州流軍學，佐以恰如其分的恭維之詞，如願以償地取得了後者的信賴。而這則更使他與土方處在了一種微妙的敵對關係中。確切地說，自那時起，土方就變得常使他莫名生畏，雖然武田已盡力避免露怯，但每每相遇交談，為對方所視時，總覺如有芒刺在背。

因此可以說，對這位暗中所怖之人的外觀之美，與日後難以啟齒的迷戀不同，他初時非但鮮有察知，還有點刻意為之地視而不見，更遑論將此人想象作可以共赴雲雨的對象了。這也難怪，畢竟在江戶時代的士人裡，斷袖之癖雖不罕見，但與年長男子所交好的，幾乎都是尚未長成的女相少年。當時的新選組隊士中，除武田外，鐘愛眾道的還有其餘三五人，武田有閒暇的話，便會與他們同去陰間茶屋找男娼尋歡作樂。幾人出遊時，從不避嫌，而且頗以此為風雅之事，還常相互評點彼此與賣笑少年贈答的和歌。曾有一日，其中一人讀到井原西鶴於浮世草子中所寫斷袖之歡，感其精妙，便拿來與他人傳閱：男子間的情愛，猶如狼睡在落英繽紛的樹下。幾人覽畢，紛紛稱其所言甚是，很是自得於身為眾道中人，體悟到了如若只愛女色便不會了解的意趣。

後來這個花下眠狼的場景時常縈繞在武田心上。然而他愈是琢磨愈覺得，與西鶴此句所述之樂相比，自己以往經歷的情事，似乎總是差了那麼一點滋味。陰間茶屋的若眾，論美麗的話自然是足夠了，但絕無可能帶來這般沉睡野獸似的危險之感。於是他想：“這種境界我還沒有達到過。”

許是深感如此缺憾所致，自慶應二年初夏起，武田外宿尋歡的次數便愈来愈繁多。某日他又在花街柳巷與人整夜纏綿，待到破曉前鴉鳴陣陣時，才醉意醺然地走進西本願寺的屯所。但是不知為何，他不太想立刻回到太鼓樓的寢間，便稍微繞了一小段路，來到御影堂外，打算等在此處，稍後聽聽僧人們的早課誦經。

天明前的黑夜濃不見指，此時還沒有任何僧人起來。然而在佛像前微微搖曳的火焰間，他卻仿佛看到一個白衣人模糊的影子。

那人應當也感到了外面的響動，慢慢走了出來。武田藉著堂內那點縹緲的燭火仔細辨別著來人的身形輪廓。許久之後，天際的烏雲散開，水亮的月光驟然從云縫間潑灑下來，他才終於看清那張半掩在垂落的黑髮下的臉。也許因為被清辉照得蒼白、又浸沒在隱約浮動的濕潤冷霧中，土方的臉看上去似乎和平常不太一樣了。

對面的人卻像早已知道他的身份一樣，微微笑了起來，毫不避諱地打量起武田凌亂的衣著。事後想來，那笑容中分明含有幾許戲謔的意思。

“佛門之地，實在有傷風化。”

他這樣說道，然後抬起手來，為武田整平了衣襟。武田吃了一驚，直到土方已經離去，才反應過來自己尚未回話。

他轉身盯著漸遠的背影，默然想：這個人雖然穿得很整齊，但身上同樣帶著一夜風流過後的脂粉香氣。而這種倏忽即逝的旖旎氣味，竟使那泛著昏暗冷光的、常年握刀的手指也顯出幾分美艷來了。土方作過的一首俳句驀地閃現在他腦海中：“月夜牡丹如霜染。”雖然他向來不認為那人有什麼值得稱道的文才，但這一句放在此情此境中，不知為何卻顯得分外合襯。

忽而月色隱去，一陣陰風自暗處吹來，武田酒醒大半。他恍惚感到頸脈上仍似有涼意，不覺悚然一驚。他裹緊羽織走進佛堂，抬眼望著金雕的佛像，突然渾渾噩噩地想道：這回雖還未見著花下的狼，卻怕是先見著花下的蛇了。

三

但是對當時的武田來說，他在私事上放浪形骸的一回事，可若對這位平素厭懼的上級有了什麼不該有的綺念，則是另外一回事了。慶應二年夏，正值時局日益動蕩，山雨欲來，幕府軍征討長州敗北，將軍家茂去世。武田心知肚明，新選組縱使往日如何風生水起，今後也會是艘必沉的船，他在這裡是不可能待得長久了。因此早在年初時，武田便已在暗中思索怎樣謀求其他出路，而近日愈發明目張膽地流連煙花巷陌，則也是他對這份叛變心思的一種著意掩飾。畢竟只需看看那些被肅清者的先例，便能輕而易舉地知道，但凡在這種時候給人抓到什麼把柄，非但脫隊一事前功盡棄，即使想給自己留個完整的尸首，恐怕都是件奢侈的事了。

而在眼下生死一線的關頭上，土方正是武田最該提防的敵人。有時他難免懷疑，其實土方早就明白他已生出二心，如今仍按兵不動，無非是想尋找一個合理的機緣將他殺掉。同時他也清楚，哪怕等不到這個機緣，憑土方那能在拷問犯人時往其腳上釘釘子的本事，想必也遲早會不太費事地硬造出來。所以他告誡自己，當前最必要的是既不留下通敵的蛛絲馬跡，又隨時警惕對方任何不尋常的舉動，伺機行事，見招拆招。武田認為，只要沉得住氣，土方畢竟是不可能鉆進他腦中、憑藉一些尚處雛形的想法將他判罪的。

然而土方不尋常的舉動，卻是在另一個層面上，大大地出乎他的意料了。

那年冬天，武田隊中的狛野千藏死了，照傷勢看，極有可能是薩摩人所為。有隊士死在敵軍刀下，按理來講，查明案情本該是例行公事，可這次的調查卻讓武田覺得非常奇怪，因為他明顯感到那些監察針對的並非薩摩人，而是自己。有相熟的眼線告訴他，即連他與狛野在何時同去了某間料亭，都被山崎烝詢問得一清二楚。對於狛野之死，武田自是問心無愧的，那麼他究竟為何成為了懷疑的目標呢？武田稍一思索，便猜到十有八九是有人在背後授意。

武田年輕時是心高氣高的性情，既然認為自己蒙受了不白之冤，定是不肯就這樣兀自忍受的。一個大雪紛飛的酷寒夜晚，眾人皆早早就寢，他卻獨自提了劍，徑直來到土方居住的房間，打算當面探聽一下對方心中所想。他雖不敢貿然質詢整件事的來由，但用諷刺的語調旁敲側擊一番，尚且是他歷來都很擅長的事。至於他為何要特意在四處寂無聲息時前去，一方面是想到既然在場只有兩人，哪怕起了衝突，自己也未必會落於下風；而另一方面，是否存了點什麼別的念頭，倒是連他自己都說不清楚。

他沒有想到的是，土方已熄了燈，卻尚未入睡，而是端正坐在室內一角，對著敞開的障子門獨自飲酒。見到突然到訪的不速之客，土方好似一時間沒反應過來，既未起身，也未說話，只是抬起漂著昏昧雪色的眼睛，直勾勾地望著他。

武田注意到，那雙素來明察秋毫的陰狠眼睛，此刻卻已醉得有些迷離。他禁不住走近幾步，想要看得更清楚些。

土方一動不動，任由他用近乎狎暱的目光緩緩掃視了全身。武田驟然感到，那夜與他在御影堂外相見時的心猿意馬之情又回來了。眼前人的和服仍穿得與當時一般工整，從腰帶到領口都一絲不亂，卻有足踝和半截小腿在下擺間若隱若現。而且也許因為跪坐得久了，這些裸露出的小片皮膚上全然不見血色，俱是呈現出近乎透明的白。瓷紋似的肌理之間，他依稀顯現的骨骼也很纖細，若是如此刻般將戾氣收斂起來，簡直好像只消用力一握就會斷一樣。烏漆的秀髮散落在他單薄的脊背上，看起来更是比人形的假髮還要潔淨，緞光粼粼，就似某種用特殊手藝織成的絹物。

武田想，自己果真是遭遇了什麼幽暗美麗的劇毒動物罷，心中害怕的感覺的確是有，但卻已無暇細想它是否致命了。他一隻手解下土方腰間的佩刀，另一隻手毫不猶疑地繞過那人肩頭，插進了指腹下清涼絲滑的頭髮裡。

四

武田很快發現，土方對眾道之事是沒有任何經驗的，被握住足踝時，竟有幾分不易察覺的細細顫抖。他心頭油然生出一陣奇妙的快意，好像捕食者和獵物的關係驟然顛倒過來，讓他短暫地掌握了某種夢寐以求的生殺大權。障子門已經關上，室內的光景比方才更加晦暗，可彼此貼合得過近的距離仍使他能清晰看到對方的表情。那人形狀姣好的下頜稍稍抬起，雙目略微睜大，一貫刻薄的五官也因神色的迷茫而顯得柔和了。武田用手指描過他輕蹙的眉毛，又將留得過長的額髮撥到一側，緊緊盯著身下的臉看了一會兒，附在他耳邊說道：“會讓您很歡愉的。”

對於同性之間的魚水之歡，武田向來自負行家裡手，所幸對方亦是風流成性的人，即使應付男子仍然生澀，但只需稍經引導，便也無甚困難地摸清了個中門道。所以一來二去，兩人竟配合得默契起來，不但盡興，還頗有些心醉神迷的意思。身體交纏之時，土方身上的腰帶並未被拆開，和服卻早已拉扯得繚亂，踡曲的雙腿和微聳的肩掩映在暗紫色的衣料間，帶著雪夜的森冷之氣，有種惑人的陰艷詭美。武田上下摸索著，竟覺得自己猶如頭一回才認識他似的。這個慣常嚴苛狠厲的人處於下風時，卻連脖頸和手腕都透出難以言喻的脆弱之感，讓人忍不住生出惡意折磨的慾望。而武田也能明白地感覺到，土方對此類折磨並不反感，反倒像是在有意激勵他這麼做一樣。這人或許真是凡事都天賦異稟，僅是初次委身於人，就似懂得不遜於青樓若眾的誘術。不過到最後，土方究竟還是承受不住，有些驚惶地搖起頭來，雙手也擺出推拒的姿勢。只是那眼底可憐的濕氣，喉中壓抑的喘聲，還有略帶責怪的一句“不要”，卻讓武田情火更熾，越發無法停得住手了。

事後武田起身點起地燈，才發現土方已在腳邊昏迷過去。他脖頸微斜，後腦剛好抵在繪著梅樹的衣櫃拉門上，呈現出某種安靜的死態。血紅的梅瓣在障子的斑駁投影間落下，好似墜在了他的頭髮和衣襟裡。武田又將紙門拉開，漫無目的地看了一會兒愈演愈烈的雪，然後轉過頭去，再次望向土方。這一回他恍惚感到了一陣怪異的恐懼，仿佛兩人的地位重又顛倒回去了。他驀地奇思妙想道：那具倒在地上悄無聲息的身體，沒準正是自己被殺死後的樣子。

“你是在暗算我嗎？”他這樣自言自語起來。呼嘯的冷風不斷灌入，衣櫃旁的人似是凍得瑟縮了一下，卻沒有清醒的跡象。

武田突然回想起今日來此的原本因由，胸中升起一股殺意。既然遲早與土方你死我活，那麼不妨趁此機會，先發制人再逃之夭夭。他一邊如此想著，一邊拔出了之前從那人腰間拆下的佩刀。

但他轉而又想到，或許這正是個陷阱也未可知。

他終究只是割取了一綹頭髮，作為對這個光怪陸離的夜晚的紀念。以前武田與人歡好後，便有從對方身上索取紀念物的習慣。有時是一片衣帛、一枚斷甲，有時甚至是以割破的手指寫的情信，都按年月順序收在一隻陳舊的木盒子裡。他不知道這到底是出於眷戀難忘，抑或僅僅是一種收集的怪癖。土方的頭髮非常細軟，簡直與他本人的剛烈脾性迥然不同，即使放在那一盒的陰柔之物中也不會顯出絲毫不妥。而且武田想，將這頭髮與那些自風月場裡得來、見不得光的東西放在一起，大概也算是種微不足道的報復了罷。

五

狛野遇害一案最終不了了之，監察部對武田的追查也暫且擱置下來，慶應二年就這樣平安無事地過去了。來年開春時，新選組升任幕臣的事被提上日程，激化了隊內尊攘派長久累積的不滿，致使他們以伊東為首，分裂出去組成御陵衛士，名義是為剛過世的孝明天皇守靈，實則暗中接洽薩摩、長州，準備改旗易幟。按理講，這對一直伺機勤王的武田來說亦是個轉換陣營的絕佳機會，但他到底還是沒有跟隨伊東離開，原因無他，僅僅由於近藤和土方對此事一反常態的寬容態度，讓他有了極為不妙的預感。

局中法度禁止脫隊一條，鐵律如山，四年以來，違者無不慘死。若說近藤或許還會被伊東漂亮的言辭動搖意志，對其網開一面，土方則絕無容許旁人忤逆他親手所訂規矩的心胸。更何況早在伊東初來乍到時，武田便感覺到土方對其懷有強烈憎惡，想他之所以忍耐至今，大約正如待自己一樣，無非是尚未來得及抓住斬草除根的由頭罷了。故而伊東現下公然叛離的行為，興許恰是給土方主動送上了他長期苦尋不得的、將尊攘一黨趕盡殺絕的出師之名。

武田一思及此，便覺得毛骨悚然。他想，御陵衛士的死期必定比新選組來得還要早。伊東雖有才氣，可若論起那些玩弄陰謀權術的下作智計，是根本稱不上土方的對手的。

然而無論如何，經此分裂之後，所失人數實在過多，新選組仍是傷筋動骨。土方比以往更為忙碌了，面容也憔悴起來，武田每次與他相見，都是在商議隊務的冗長集會上。前一年年底意外的情事似乎對他們二人暗中劍拔弩張的關係沒有任何影響，土方面對武田時，就如面對每一個被他疑有不忠的人，待以面具樣冷漠的禮節，不見分毫異狀。如若不是盒中那一縷斷髮的存在，武田甚至要懷疑那場雪夜的艷遇是否真的發生過。

武田有時會將那綹頭髮拿出來把玩，然後雙方交合時的場景便歷歷浮現在眼前。不論是那人秀逸玲瓏的體態、驚心動魄的眸光，還是兩相偎依之際嚴絲合縫、水乳交融的美妙滋味，若說他全不懷念，確不過是自欺而已。武田常暗自琢磨，土方既然素來無意于眾道，更不可能格外對他青眼有加，那麼當時究竟為何沒有拒絕他伸過去的手呢？可是思來想去，他始終得不出合理的結論。

六月中旬，新選組駐地遷址不動堂村。就是在這個當口，隊中俶爾傳開源頭不明的流言，說武田暗地裡與薩摩藩相互勾結，是倒幕派的內應，或將馬上被按隊規處決。武田心想，狛野之死遲遲無音的下文，時隔多日總算是來了。

他尋思良久，決定再度前去土方的住處交涉。對方先行散佈謠言，必是苦於沒有證據、已略微沉不住氣了，而這個認知不免讓武田生出了幾分負隅頑抗的底氣。亮白的天空黑雲密布，處處悶熱潮濕，似是暴雨將至，武田垂目望向光纖陰鬱的室內，驀地又看到衣櫃門上四散飄零的慘紅梅瓣。他沒來由地想道，這樹落梅風姿雖美，看起來卻猶似凝凍一般，尤其放在如今的盛夏季節，更是無端透顯出一種不合時宜的怪誕之感。而就是這時令倒錯的感覺，竟教武田莫名有些心慌了起來。

土方正在屋內擦劍，見武田出現，只是悠然抬起眼睛，不動聲色地聽起了他的自辯之詞。最後，這個從頭至尾表現得毫無紕漏的人輕笑了笑，佯裝不懂武田暗指其為背後主謀的弦外之音，僅極簡短地說了兩句話：“這件事我已命令山崎徹查，定會還您一個公道。今日請您先回去。”

武田既未回答，也似沒有即刻告辭的打算。他的視線停留在那雙按住劍柄的白皙的手上，又緩緩上移，掠過光潔的指甲、領口內側肌膚上些微的暗影、纖巧優美的唇，以及周遭井然有序的佈局擺設。一切都與他半年前所見別無二致，卻已是了無生氣的冷，不再帶有一絲勾情動慾的迷亂痕跡。武田猝然感到，那夜他在雪見障子前遭逢的、鬼魅般清幽淫艷的姿態，或許亦是像這櫃門梅花一樣悖逆自然的異怪之景，是個別有用心、刻意所為的幻象。他心中霎時失落不已，繼而被一股遽然燒起的怒意佔據了胸膛。

見他遲遲不動，土方終是容色略變，眼神也逐漸帶上了壓迫感，雖未明言，但顯然已是在逼他離開。

“那麼多有打擾了。”

武田咬著牙如此說道，然後頭也不回地走了出去。當晚他就拜訪了河原町四條的薩摩屋善左門衛，請求對方代為引薦，讓他中村半次郎相談一次。

薩摩藩邸一行異常順利，然而當武田走出門時，望著四下大雨瓢潑，卻明白自己死日已至。直到此時，他才恍然領會了土方諸般言行的全部用意，并深感於其人心機的可怕——與中村談話的席間，他曾不慎說出自己懷有藉薩摩之力覆滅新選組的念頭。武田知道，他在孤注一擲決意叛變的剎那所想的事是何其愚蠢：倘若大功告成，或許也就能有機會將那弄盡人心的美麗毒蛇獨佔在手、肆意妄為了。

六

多年後武田再回想起此段往事，竟覺得自己當日的心境頗有幾分壯烈。從四條回屯所的一路上，他有如徹悟般想著，既然不幸遇著如此陰損對手，下場終歸是必死無疑，那麼為愛慾而死，倒也算不得窩囊。與此同時，他對土方的恐懼之情也消弭無蹤了。大抵是不畏死後，再看塵間之事都猶視泡幻，此時的土方於他而言，撇去平日種種虛實難測的偽飾，剩在腦中的竟僅有那夜懷抱裡一具風情懾人的身體。他對這身體，不再抱有什麼仇恨，反倒生出了似對命中眷侶一般的愛惜之情。說來奇怪，明明處在絕路上，卻突然對將自己暗算至此的罪魁禍首心生愛意，武田當時的想法，是他日後再怎樣苦思冥想都無法理解的。

那一晚武田獨坐房中，點起油燈來，將滿盒的旖旎之物悉數燒了乾淨，僅僅留下那人的一綹頭髮。他又拿出紙筆，把事情的來龍去脈寫成一封長信。信中不但記錄了對方如何以色相誘他交合、又如何以拒人千里之姿激他投敵倒戈，還將二人歡愛時的全部景象詳盡描摹了下來。從門外發光的冰面、橫斜的松枝，到朦朧燈火間昏死之人的衣香鬢影、胸腹處交錯的淤痕、脊背上涼薄的雪氣，無不巨細靡遺，其筆法之張揚露骨，即使說成是什麼艷情題材的町人小說，也不會教人覺得奇怪。次日傍晚，武田便是將這封書信和那綹髮絲一道揣在懷中，去赴了組內幾位高層人物為他備好的鴻門宴。

落座之前，幾人臉上堆著虛偽的笑意，紛紛言稱已聞說武田投靠薩摩一事，雖不捨在此分別，還是祝他今後仕途坦蕩，平步青雲。土方聽著這些話，神情頗顯愉悅，仿佛在看一場親手安排的好戲似的，也抿唇微笑起來。武田走到他對面時，他極為客氣地說道：“那麼望您騰達後不要忘了舊日情誼。”而後面前人抬起陰涼的雙目，若有所思地凝視了武田了片刻。就在武田將要感到疑惑時，一隻骨節分明的手驀地從那人寬大的袖底伸出來，狀似不經意地按在了他的左肋上。

武田暗自一驚，心想還真是什麼事都逃不過他的眼睛。果不其然，酒宴進行了大半時，土方忽而打斷正在進行的談話，站起身來柔聲說：“武田君，我有一些私事，想借一步說話。”

二人相繼走至集會所隔壁的廣間內後，武田還未來得及開口，土方便直言不諱地問道：“那形狀是一封信罷，我摸得出來。您在裡面寫了什麼？”

“此事的詳細經過而已。等我死了，會有人從我的尸體上搜到它，帶來給諸位看見。”武田歎了一口氣，轉而又說：“您為了殺我，竟那麼捨得委屈自己。”

“我也沒料到，您是如此意氣用事的人。”土方像感到有趣似的答道。“不過您倒無需多慮。若是說去年那件事，對我而言其實算不得委屈，甚至不乏美妙之處。”

“是嗎？”武田聞言上前幾步，猛然攥住土方的手腕拉向自己，低聲說：“那麼再來一回，我就把那信給你。你也不希望讓人知道，沒錯罷？”

眼前的人微微一怔，向他投來的目光起先是難以置信的，旋即又帶上幾分像在評估他話中真假的銳利意思。雙方對峙良久，土方才終如投降般苦笑起來，慢慢仰起臉龐，稍偏過頭，將兩片泛著冷意的唇貼上了他的嘴角。武田按抑住心頭的得志喜悅，面無表情地加重手上力量，攬緊臂彎間纖瘦的腰，又半是強迫地壓上前去，把這朝思暮想的身體抵在廣間深處的金屏風上。巧合的是，今次的屏風扇面亦滿繪著梅花，不過與上回的繽紛血色不同，這金底上的梅是不摻雜質的白，也遠未到凋落的時候，正密密麻麻地開在長勢猙獰的枝幹間。大片白花如同暗夜裡一叢冤魂，顯得陰慘無比，與那人肌膚相貼時，倒像是來索命的一般。武田一面欣賞著眼前這地獄似的光景，一面在那具癱在屏風上的、不斷因痛苦而劇顫的軀體內聳動著，直至一道鮮血如湧出的泉，沿著他托住對方雙腿的手臂急速滑落下來。

暴雨仍然未停，閃電的光照得屋內忽明忽暗，猶如幻境，從房簷泄下的嘩嘩水聲也仿佛在特意為二人提供屏障，教武田連那婉轉悲淒的細鳴都聽不清晰。土方的額頭擱在武田的肩上，凌亂的長髮掃過他的頸窩和胸口，狀貌極為無助，武田默然看著，竟不由幻想起若這人被放在斷頭台上該是什麼模樣。這個殘酷的念頭驀地使他更為興奮起來，他感到一股奔騰的熱血轟然衝向頭頂，然後情不自禁地扼住了懷中人細白的脖子。土方像是獸類垂死般猛掙了一下，朝後揚起頭來，露出了一雙溢滿清淚的眼睛。武田見狀，伸手死死抓住他腦後的頭髮，不明就裏地與這雙眼睛茫然對視了一瞬，終是在近乎癲狂的快意中宣洩出來，結束了這場匆促而為的性事。

土方一語不發地整理好衣飾後，武田依言將那封書信遞交給他，站在一旁意猶未盡地看著他把信中內容從頭細讀了一遍。不多久後，土方的臉便已恢復從容平靜，除了唇上滲出的血絲，別處都與他進屋前的樣子毫無分別。武田有些詫異地想：為何他即使看到這樣的文字，也不見有動怒的跡象呢？

將最末一行閱畢，土方端起一支蠟燭來，就似武田對那盒紀念物般，把這封信徹底燒成了灰，連邊邊角角都沒有剩下。接著他用絹布擦淨雙手，轉頭望向武田，似是頗感可惜地說：“您確實是個人才。”

“您就不要笑話我了。”

武田說完，才發現自己的齒間不知何時滲出了腥澀的血味。

二人回到席間，致過歉，又喝了三巡酒，近藤就說要起身送客。武田走得極為利落，甚至可以說是很失禮的，沒有同任何人告別，便毫不猶豫地離開了這個他從未喜歡過的地方。

雨終於停了，深夜的小巷萬籟俱寂，月亮在地面的積水中飄忽地遊來蕩去。走到鴨川錢取橋時，武田忽而想起那綹早先被他藏在懷中的頭髮，伸手摸了摸，居然始終都沒有掉。他沉思了片刻，然後像下定了什麼決心似的，叫出一直尾隨在身後的殺手，不躲不閃，迎向了劈面而來的一刀。

七

竹田廣與他口中那位所謂仇人的全部交集，大抵便是如此。被一位行腳僧從鴨川河灘上救起後，他改名換姓，此生都再未回過京都。他的傷勢很兇險，刀口僅偏離心臟半寸，也不知道是那位下手的劍客稍微留了情，還是他實在命不該絕，終是有驚無險地堪堪躲過此劫。暗中請故鄉的舊識捎來生活費後，他先在滋賀養了大半年傷，待到行動無礙時，便一路南下，最後到阿蘇山腳一座鮮通人煙的村莊安頓下來，度過了後半段的生命。

關於新選組後來的境遇，竹田在旅居的路途上也偶會聽人說起。因為起初他還在關西，消息來得相對容易些，所以無論是伊東一黨很快遭到血洗，抑或新選組敗走鳥羽伏見、與大勢難挽的幕府軍一起撤去江戶，他俱是在發生不久後便得知了大致的經過。但當他去了南方後，戊辰戰爭的烽火已燒著大半個日本，阻斷了不少通訊，且陣地愈發北移，細枝末節的戰況漸漸不再能有人講得清楚。他先後聽聞幾位故日同僚分道揚鑣、又幾位身死、幾城陷落，夾雜在真真假假的流言中，無不歷經許久才得到確證。他有時會想，既然一切都如自己曾經所料，那麼當初為何不再多忍耐些時日，到新選組敗如山倒，想必饒是那人也顧不上去懲罰每個離開的隊士了。不過他又想，就算是那樣，也未必會比如今的命運更好，或許繞來繞去，結局都是一樣的。

硝煙平息了幾年後，竹田才終於獲悉那人早在箱館戰死的事。他說不清自己當時的心境是怎樣的，似乎不管是拍手稱快還是扼腕歎息，都未免有些太晚了。

竹田拉開抽屜，又翻出那綹被他保存至今的頭髮。這頭髮約六寸長，粘滿骯髒的砂土和血跡，早已看不出原本清麗的色澤。血是他被刺殺的那夜從胸口噴出來的，剛好濺在懷中的頭髮上，開始還是很新鮮的紅，後來就慢慢結成了棕褐的硬塊，與河灘上帶來的淤泥摻在一道，再也辨不出彼此來。不知為何，他一直不願去清洗這些污穢，仿佛執意要讓它們原封不動地維持慶應三年的面貌。而且說來奇異，每次他把這綹頭髮繞在指間摩挲，都會在當夜做關於那人身體的夢。有時是完好的，有時卻佈滿刀創彈孔，是竹田未能來得及在現實裡真正見到的樣子。夢中偶爾也會出現他自己，扮演著施暴者或是求愛者，在沒有活人的廢墟中按住對方慌亂的掙扎，拂開雪片般墜下的櫻花，俯身去親吻那兩辦他從未吻過的嘴唇。

確知那人已死後，他便開始把這綹頭髮隨身攜帶，卻再也沒有做過那樣的夢了。過往種種俶爾煙消雲散，有人問起頭髮的來歷，他也只說是仇人的東西。四十五歲後，他仿佛又過回了去京都前的逍遙生活，整日只顧工作糊口和看些閒雜圖書，再不過問政局時事。唯一的變化大抵是他莫名其妙地對眾道永久失去了興趣，也不知道是不是在性愛的體驗上已經圓滿的緣故。

竹田廣無病無災地活到八十歲，最終離世時十分平靜，算得上是壽終正寢。簡單置辦的葬禮上，做法事的僧人見到棺材裡的頭髮，感到非常不解，便找到竹田生前的鄰里問明了緣由。最後那面容慈悲的僧人搖搖頭，頗為歎惋地說道：“這位老人對仇家的舊物如此掛懷，怕是有什麼沒世難忘的冤恨罷，還真是個可憐人。”此時已是大正二年了。

FIN.


End file.
